Luna llena
by Karela
Summary: Una de tantas noches de luna llena, la amistad cobre un nuevo significado para los merodeadores...


La luna llena se había vuelto a ocultar detrás de unas tupidas nubes, un ciervo y un perro negro corrían detrás de un lobo desbocado, jadeando incontrolablemente, con cada músculo de sus cuerpos al rojo vivo, de lejos, una pequeña rata les trataba de alcanzar sin mucho éxito…con un sonoro aullido el lobo se dejo caer sobre las raíces de un árbol, muy dentro del bosque prohibido, cuando lo vieron caer rendido, los tres animales que lo acompañaban se acercaron lentamente. El lobo se notaba cansado y un tanto herido, mientras James mas por preocupación que por curiosidad, se acerco a el, dejando a un lado su forma animal, corriendo desnudo por el espacio que lo separaba del lobo herido.

-Sirius, mueve tu trasero hasta acá, creo que esta demasiado lastimado.- Sirius dio un ladrido y dejo de parecer aquel perro de aspecto simpático que había correteado tras el lobo toda la noche.- ¿Remus?- Pero Remus aun no terminaba su fase lobuna, aun era completamente salvaje, aunque con tantas heridas, era un lobo menos peligroso, pero en si, un lobo. -¿Remus? Somos nosotros…- James trataba de hacer que los reconociera, eran sus amigos, sus hermanos, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlos?

-James…- Sirius lo miro un poco preocupado, estaban demasiado cerca.- James dejémoslo descansar ¿vale?, ya casi cae la luna, ¿Dónde esta colagusano?- La pequeña ratita se acerco velozmente a donde Sirius se encontraba.- Ah, colagusano no me toques…es asqueroso.- Peter dejo de ser la pequeña rata, para convertirse en un bulto uniforme en el suelo.

-James creo que es mejor que nos alejemos un poco…Remus aun no puede reconocernos.-James lo miro acusadoramente, ¿Acaso solo el creía que Remus jamás podría olvidarlos?

-Tiene frío, esta cansado, nunca los dejaría a ustedes si estuvieran así…no lo dejare a el.- Ahora James estaba enfadado, sus palabras lo delataban, los hermanos no se dejan, no se abandonan, no se traicionan.- Remus aúllo a medias, debido al cansancio y desplomo su cabeza sobre el suelo, nuevamente, Peter salto y se escondió tras Sirius, pero para James era una prueba mas de que Remus los necesitaba, de cualquier forma, pero los necesitaba.

James se acerco mas a el gran lobo, se veía tan inofensivo, ¿De que forma podría el temerle? Remus lo observo acercarse, sintiéndose cada vez más desprotegido, gruño en señal de amenaza, pero James no dejaba de observarlo. Algo dentro de el tenia que saber que eran sus amigos.

-James…- La voz de advertencia de Sirius lo hizo perder el contacto con Remus, instante que el aprovecho para ponerse de pie con dificultad y agazaparse frente a James.- Remus…- Cuando James miro de nuevo a Remus, estaba frente a el, sabia que se esforzaba tanto por mantenerse en pie, sabia que en cualquier momento podría atacarlo, que cualquier paso o intento de huir acabaría probablemente con su vida, pero era su hermano, algo tenia que recordar. Peter chillo tras Sirius, el ambiente se tenso, un segundo y la vida de James podía terminar.

-Colagusano, ni se te ocurra moverte.- Peter se congelo aun mas detrás de Sirius.-James, no te muevas…- El lobo aúllo con mas fuerza y miro nuevamente a James frente a el, parecía decidir si atacarlo o no.

-Remus…somos nosotros.- Sirius cerro los ojos molesto, solo a James se le ocurría algo tan estupido como tratar de razonar con un lobo. Remus lo miro ladeando la cabeza y se acerco a el, aun enseñando los colmillos y sin perder detalle, camino lentamente, analizando el peligro que representaba para el aquel humano. Sirius trato de moverse y el lobo gruño en su dirección, James tembló ligeramente, aquello no era un juego.-Sirius no hagas nada estupido…

-Claro James, como si yo fuera el que hace estupideces…- Remus volvió a su cometido, acercarse a James, cuando estuvo tan cerca de el que su pelaje rozaba con el cuerpo de el chico se detuvo, lo olio y lo miro nuevamente, algo se le hacia conocido, por alguna razón no parecía una amenaza para el, ni parecía temerle, busco una mano y la lamió sin rencor alguno. James sonrío y movió su mano para poder acariciarlo, finalmente el lobo se tumbo junto a el y como un perro faldero se dejo acariciar, el cansancio por fin lo había vencido y algo dentro le decía que ese chico no era amenaza para el.

-¿Qué coño?- Sirius aun miraba la escena sorprendido, mientras Peter se desmayaba cual damisela en peligro.- Peter no te desmayes…- Agarro a Peter de los brazos y trato de mantenerlo en pie. Cerca de ellos, Remus aun en su forma lobuna se dejaba acariciar por James, se veía mal, demasiado mal, tal vez eso hacía que no pensara en atacarlo.

-¿Qué esperas Sirius? ¿Peter? Muevan su culo hacia acá…- Sirius tomo una bocanada de aire y trato de no parecer nervioso.

-Primero las ratas…- Sirius empujo a Peter frente a él, sin duda perdían mas si atacaban el perfecto rostro de él a que si Remus atacaba a Peter.

-¿Remus?- El lobo levanto la vista, pero se veía lo suficiente agotado como para tratar de levantarse. Sirius se dejo caer junto a James y trato de mantener la distancia un poco, Peter se quedo de pie ante ellos. Remus era su amigo, pero en estos momentos cualquier rastro del chico parecía haberse esfumado.

-Sirius deja de dudarlo, es Remus y nos necesita…- Sirius se paso una mano por el cabello y no lo dudo esta vez, se acerco mas a ellos y puso una mano sobre el lomo de Remus, este dejo escapar una especie de quejido y se dejo acaricias.

-Nunca creí que nos dejara estar tan cerca…- James sonrió un poco, aquello parecía ser normal, como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, eran ellos cuatro, los mejores amigos, aquellos que siempre se apoyan.- Colagusano deja de temblar…

-¿Seguros que no hará nada?

-¿No lo estás viendo acaso? Remus está herido.

-Lo sé James, pero…

-No hay peros, Colagusano, aplasta tu culo aquí y no lloriquees.- Peter se dejo caer a un lado de Sirius y se quedaron en completo silencio, la noche estaba terminando y ellos al igual que Remus, estaban agotados.

Cinco horas más tarde, el sol comenzó a despuntar en el cielo, mientras James abría perezosamente los ojos, bostezo y miro a su alrededor, aun seguían en el bosque prohibido, y lo que era peor, Sirius, Peter y Remus estaban junto a él, completamente desnudos. Se paró de un brinco y Sirius se despertó.

-¿Qué coño…?- Cuando abrió los ojos dio un brinco al igual que James y comenzó a buscar la ropa.- ¡Peter!- Cuando Peter se levanto se quedo mirando como todos estaban desnudos y al parecer habían dormido muy, muy pegados.

-¡Me han violado!- Remus se movió en el suelo, estaba herido, y se veía tan frágil que dudaban que pudiera ponerse en pie.

-¿Estas enfermo?- Sirius regresaba con una bolsa en las manos- ¿Quién querría violarte Colagusano?

-¿Podrían hacer menos ruido? Remus se ve mal…- En silencio se cambiaron rápidamente, trataron de cambiar a Remus lo mas delicadamente posible, aunque se podía escuchar como cualquier movimiento involuntario le causaba dolor.- Levántenlo…- Sirius y Peter ayudaron a James a mantener en pie a Remus, mientras este y Sirius le llevaban casi a rastras hacia el colegio.

-Deberíamos dejarlo en la casa de los gritos, alguien puede vernos…- James le dirigió una mirada a Peter con bastante significado y siguió caminando.

-¿Remus? Te llevaremos a la enfermería, ahí estarás mejor.

-No…- Remus intento detenerlos, pero sus esfuerzos eran débiles.- Casa de los gritos…

-¿Estas loco Canuto? No te dejaremos ahí, y por favor, no intentes resistirte porque sabes que fácilmente te llevaremos quieras o no.

- Gracias…- Siguieron caminando en silencio, por suerte era sábado, por lo tanto no había clases y todos dormían hasta muy tarde.

-Chicos, pueden irse, gracias por traerlo.- Madame Pomfrey, los acompaño hasta la salida.

-Queremos acompañarlo…- Ella negó con la cabeza y les cerró las puertas rápidamente. No quedaba más que esperar afuera.

-James…- Peter miro a James tumbado frente a la puerta de la enfermería.- ¿De veras estaremos aquí todo el fin de semana?- Sirius rodo los ojos y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el muro.

-Peter, puedes irte si quieres…- El chico se arrepintió de haberse expresado y negó con la cabeza.

-Solo tengo hambre…

-Consigue algo de comer, ¿Puedes traerme algo?- Sirius sonreía exageradamente tratando de convencerlo.

-Si, yo consigo algo.- Peter se alejo sin mucha prisa y James solo cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Ambos chicos se miraron.

-No quiero temerle a uno de mis mejores amigos Sirius, no quiere que tengamos que temer o desconfiar de nosotros mismo…

-¿Lo dices por lo de anoche? James tu sabes que fue peligroso acercarse asi a él, no es que le temas o que le temamos, es que es sentido común.

-¡Entonces no quiero tenerlo! – James se levanto del suelo.- No quiero desconfiar de mis amigos, ustedes son parte de mi familia y odio sentir que desconfiamos.

-Escucha…- Sirius se acerco a James.- Se que tu eres toda confianza y esa mierda, pero no puedes ir por el mundo queriendo que nadie desconfié de nadie, no desconfiamos de Remus, pero tú sabes que lo que pasa en esas noches, ¡No es Remus!

-Claro que lo es…

-Está bien, digamos que si es él, que nada cambia…Entonces ¿Por qué lo correteamos en otra forma? ¿Es para protegernos?

-Lo sé…- James bajo la cabeza, el mundo últimamente estaba muy mal, afuera todos desconfiaban de todos como para que sus amigos comenzaran a hacerlo también.

-Se que las cosas ahora están de la mierda, pero no hay razón para hacer esa clase de estupideces James, es Remus, nuestro amigo y jamás lo vamos a abandonar…- Sirius suspiro.- Pero ¿Sabes que hubiera pasado si anoche, en vez de portarse como el perrito faldero que no es, hubiera sido lo que debió ser? Remus se hubiera odiado el resto de su vida si te hubiera lastimado… ¿No lo entiendes James? No solo nos protegemos a nosotros, lo protegemos a el de odiarse.

-Lo sé…- James suspiro también, últimamente todo estaba tan mal, que odiaba que nada pudiera ser mejor.- Solo me gusta sentir la adrenalina correr.

-La próxima vez, correrá pero mi puño a tu cara.- James sonrió y se alboroto el pelo, Sirius dio el tema por terminado.

-¿De qué hablaban?- Peter traía las manos llenas de dulces.

-De lo que les hare si dicen algo sobre la manera en cómo nos despertamos…- Los tres chicos se miraron y miraron rápidamente al suelo.

-Juro no decir nada…

-Ni yo…- Sirius sonrió satisfecho y le arrebato algunos dulces a Peter.

-Bien…- James también tomo dulces y se sentó en el suelo con el ánimo mejorado, sonreía mientras miraba a Peter pelear con un envoltorio. Sirius los miraba a los dos y miraba la puerta de la enfermería, eran los primeros amigos verdaderos que tenía en la vida, los primeros hermanos que respondían por él y por los que el respondía con toda seguridad. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y pensó en los tiempos que Vivian y con dolor pensó si alguno de sus amigos tendría un final demasiado anticipado a su tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza y acordó nunca más pensar en ello.


End file.
